Metabolic diseases are diseases caused by an abnormal metabolic process and may either be congenital due to an inherited enzyme abnormality or acquired due to a disease of an endocrine organ or failure of a metabolically important organ such as the liver or the pancreas.
Diabetes mellitus is a disease state or process derived from multiple causative factors and is defined as a chronic hyperglycemia associated with resulting damages to organs and dysfunctions of metabolic processes. Depending on its etiology, one differentiates between several forms of diabetes, which are either due to an absolute (lacking or decreased insulin secretion) or to a relative lack of insulin. Diabetes mellitus Type I (IDDM, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus) generally occurs in adolescents under 20 years of age. It is assumed to be of auto-immune etiology, leading to an insulitis with the subsequent destruction of the beta cells of the islets of Langerhans which are responsible for the insulin synthesis. In addition, in latent autoimmune diabetes in adults (LADA; Diabetes Care. 8: 1460-1467, 2001) beta cells are being destroyed due to autoimmune attack. The amount of insulin produced by the remaining pancreatic islet cells is too low, resulting in elevated blood glucose levels (hyperglycemia). Diabetes mellitus Type II generally occurs at an older age. It is above all associated with a resistance to insulin in the liver and the skeletal muscles, but also with a defect of the islets of Langerhans. High blood glucose levels (and also high blood lipid levels) in turn lead to an impairment of beta cell function and to an increase in beta cell apoptosis.
Persistent or inadequately controlled hyperglycemia is associated with a wide range of pathologies. Diabetes is a very disabling disease, because today's common antidiabetic drugs do not control blood sugar levels well enough to completely prevent the occurrence of high and low blood sugar levels. Out of range blood sugar levels are toxic and cause long-term complications for example retinopathy, renopathy, neuropathy and peripheral vascular disease. There is also a host of related conditions, such as obesity, hypertension, stroke, heart disease and hyperlipidemia, for which persons with diabetes are substantially at risk.
Obesity is associated with an increased risk of follow-up diseases such as cardiovascular diseases, hypertension, diabetes, hyperlipidemia and an increased mortality. Diabetes (insulin resistance) and obesity are part of the “metabolic syndrome” which is defined as the linkage between several diseases (also referred to as syndrome X, insulin-resistance syndrome, or deadly quartet). These often occur in the same patients and are major risk factors for development of diabetes type II and cardiovascular disease. It has been suggested that the control of lipid levels and glucose levels is required to treat diabetes type II, heart disease, and other occurrences of metabolic syndrome (see e.g., Diabetes 48: 1836-1841, 1999; JAMA 288: 2209-2716, 2002).
The free fatty acid receptor GPR40 (also referred to as either FFAR, FFAR1, or FFA1) is a cell-surface receptor and a member of the gene superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors, which was first identified as a so-called orphan receptor, i.e. a receptor without a known ligand, based on the predicted presence of seven putative transmembrane regions in the corresponding protein (Sawzdargo et al. (1997) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 239: 543-547). GPR40 is found to be highly expressed in several particular cell types: the pancreatic 13 cells and insulin-secreting cell lines, as well as in enteroendocrine cells, taste cells, and is reported to be expressed in immune cells, splenocytes, and in the human and monkey brain. Meanwhile, fatty acids of varying chain lengths are thought to represent the endogenous ligands for GPR40, activation of which is linked primarily to the modulation of the Gq family of intra-cellular signaling G proteins and concomitant induction of elevated calcium levels, although activation of Gs- and Gi-proteins to modulate intracellular levels of cAMP have also been reported. GPR40 is activated especially by long-chain FFA, particularly oleate, as well as the PPAR-gamma agonist rosiglitazone.
It has been recognized that the fatty acids that serve as activators for GPR40 augment the elevated plasma glucose-induced secretion of insulin through GPR40 receptors that are expressed in the insulin secreting cells (Itoh et al. (2003) Nature 422: 173-176; Briscoe et al. (2003) J. Biol. Chem. 278: 11303-11311; Kotarsky et al. (2003) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 301: 406-410). Despite initial controversy, the use of GPR40 agonist appears to be the appropriate for increasing insulin release for the treatment of diabetes (see e.g. Diabetes 2008, 57, 2211; J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 2807). Typically, long term diabetes therapy leads to the gradual diminution of islet activity, so that after extended periods of treatment Type 2 diabetic patients need treatment with daily insulin injections instead. GPR40 agonists may have the potential to restore or preserve islet function, therefore, GPR40 agonists may be beneficial also in that that they may delay or prevent the diminution and loss of islet function in a Type 2 diabetic patient.
It is well established that the incretins GLP-1 (glucagon-like peptide-1) and GIP (glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide; also known as gastric inhibitory peptide) stimulate insulin secretion and are rapidly inactivated in vivo by DPP-4. These peptidyl hormones are secreted by endocrine cells that are located in the epithelium of the small intestine. When these endocrine cells sense an increase in the concentration of glucose in the lumen of the digestive tract, they act as the trigger for incretin release. Incretins are carried through the circulation to beta cells in the pancreas and cause the beta cells to secrete more insulin in anticipation of an increase of blood glucose resulting from the digesting meal. Further studies indicating that the GPR40 modulatory role on the release of incretins from the enteroendocrine cells, including CCK, GLP-1, GIP, PYY, and possibly others, suggest that GPR40 modulators may contribute to enhanced insulin release from the pancreatic beta cells also indirectly by e.g. a synergistic effect of GLP-1 and possibly GIP on the insulin release, and the other release incretins may also contribute to an overall beneficial contribution of GPR40 modulation on metabolic diseases. The indirect contributions of GPR40 modulation on insulin release through the elevation of plasma levels of incretins may be further augmented by the coadministration of inhibitors of the enzymes responsible for the incretin degradation, such as inhibitors of DPP-4.
Insulin imbalances lead to conditions such as type II diabetes mellitus, a serious metabolic disease. The modulation of the function of GPR40 in modulating insulin secretion indicates the therapeutic agents capable of modulating GPR40 function could be useful for the treatment of disorders such as diabetes and conditions associated with the disease, including insulin resistance, obesity, cardiovascular disease and dyslipidemia.